


Amor tussique non celatur.

by Anonymous



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Porn With Plot, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Nakado will be soft because I decided so. And he has trouble sleeping too.
Relationships: Nakado Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Amor tussique non celatur.

With incredible precision you felt that your body was craving caffeine as soon as the first lights of dawn shone through the window, staying awake all the night had proven itself to be easy after many sleepless days, the silence of the dormant city lulling you into relaxation. You stretched your tired limbs out before taking a good look outside: the clear skies tinted in rosy colors contrasted heavily with the goosebumps you felt on your skin, you hadn’t bothered to cover up for the whole night but now the thought of wearing some cozy fall clothes seemed to be more endearing than ever before. It was too much of a pretty day to be wasted by sleeping and awaking when the dusk was already starting to fade those beautiful azure shades with progressively darker tints.

You took a little more time choosing your clothes for going out and spending those few hours your brain seemed to resist bathing blissfully in the morning sunlight while drawing and sipping on a hot coffee at your favorite cafe, you had learned how much light played an important role on the human psyche by experiencing it yourself and with art in particular it seemed to make everything look that tad more pretty to not make you want to rip it out of your sketchbook and never think about it anymore. Putting your shoes on you made sure to check your mechanical pencil was in your bag along with a mostly empty notebook you used to bring everywhere with you before heading out and wriggled into your coat.

Unknown to you the city wasn’t as dormant as it looked, Nakado’s apartment looked too empty, cold and devoid of anything he would ever consider valuable on an emotional level to be considered a real home, he could probably put most of the things he’d really need in a small bag and get away from there forever. Maybe this was why he’d spend most of his nights at the lab: to fight the urge from leaving that hellhole he would personally force himself to stay at for a greater good that never seemed to come closer no matter the years and resources spent on it. The cold feeling of the metal autopsy table against his back was uncomfortable and he started feeling his muscles ache more and more each day he spent there, not that the couches there were any better: hard as rock and as dusty as one might imagine them to be, so the only option would have been to try and rest at home. It was hard though, sleeping alone still felt unfamiliar even after all those years and this seemed to suck the tiredness out of his body as his eyes shot open, burning a little from the lack of rest as he felt the incessant need for something that would make him feel at least a little recharged.

The bell of the cafe jingled lightly as he entered, the bags under his eyes heavy and his movements slowed down more than usual, it had been a while since he’d last seen you at the table you usually sat but his eyes would dart there every morning hoping to catch a glimpse of your figure and much to his surprise there you were, your back bent to better be able to see as your vision blurred slightly, feeling as if you had no control of where the pencil was going as that beautiful trance you felt when drawing engulfed you. As soon as you lifted your gaze, alerted by the sound of someone entering, you met Nakado’s restless one. For a moment it seemed as if you were looking at your reflection, they had the same exhausted feel as yours did and when you waved your hand at him briefly he replied with a quick nod of his head, acknowledging your presence before approaching the barista like he found himself doing almost every morning.

It had been a while since you went to that cafe but you felt like you knew Nakado fairly well at this point, he was a mysterious man, for sure but it also seemed to work in his favor as you felt drawn to him and deep down appreciated his company and the small talk you could make with him. You knew he was a forensic pathologist and worked in a private facility near the cafe but you managed to pry nothing more than that out of him, the rumors were many and some people even told you to stay away from him as he allegedly had been suspected for a murder but you didn’t feel threatened by him in any way. He simply seemed to like watching you draw, his eyes attentive at your sometimes clumsy movements but never invasive in any way while you were talking about whatever was on your minds in a hushed tone, staying in the small bubble that you had created around yourselves. His voice was raspy and sounded cold when talking to others but with you it had that subtle hint of gentleness going on that made your heart skip a beat, you felt special for having his attention in a way that wasn’t negative or neutral and were determined to keep it like that as you felt that there might be more in common between you than either would imagine. 

He always seemed so restless the rare times you met each other at the convenience store or on his way home so you felt a weird sense of pride in seeing what slightly reminded you of a smile on his face when he could sit beside you and peacefully stare at whatever you felt like creating that day. Like always he sat at his usual place while sipping on the boiling hot beverage he had just bought, bitter and concentrated just right for it to kick in immediately as he watched you sleepily draw portraits of people, faces that were completely alien to you both as your hand seemed to be guided solely by the inspiration that sunlight and coffee were fueling, your mind too concentrated on thinking about the man that sat next to you. Like always you put the sketchbook nearer to his table so he could look better at it and he quickly thanked you as you inched closer to him, hearing an appreciative hum.

“Nakado-san?”

You tried getting his attention, voice still filled with sleep. Your gazes met again as to signal you had indeed his full attention, he once had told you how someone he was close to used to draw too, and maybe that’s why sitting next to you gave him a feeling of peace, it took your brain a while to connect the two things and the thought that his restlessness might be because of a loss so far away in time yet so fresh it would torment him even after years made you want to help him even more. You weren’t the best at interacting with others and seeing one of the few people who you genuinely wanted to be around filled with suffering made you panic, hard.

It took you a few moments to think about what to say, it was hard to talk when you felt droopy and exhausted but you pulled yourself up from the sketchbook and concentrated, your gaze piercing into his in a warm, welcoming way as you tried your best not to look too concerned.

“You once told me that by watching me draw it would remind you of someone who isn’t here anymore… I know this sounds a little sudden but… whatever you might need I am here for you, if I can help you feel better.”

You stammered out the last part and almost felt ashamed of thinking you might be able to help him, perhaps you weren’t that close in the end so it would have been better to leave Nakado to deal with his problems on his own. You looked away quickly and you hoped it wouldn’t sound rude, he let out a sigh out of exhaustion, mental and physical, the thought of surrendering to you and the welcoming aura around you becoming much more appealing the longer his gaze rested on you. As much as he carved justice for his girlfriend he would never have her back no matter how hard he fought and it was starting to weigh on him, you reminded him of her in a twisted sort of way and it was distracting, he had thought about you before and it didn’t sit right with him but whenever he met you again the familiar feeling of peacefulness pervaded his body again and he was once again reminded why you were at the back of his mind during the more lonely moments of his day. 

You were perfect for this, another restless soul just like him. Restless for different reasons of course but you still wouldn’t judge him, your feelings of concern were sincere and now he just needed to test the waters to see if you would take it that far just to make him feel better.

“Actually, there might be something you could do.”

His voice was husky and reeked of both danger and lust, many different scenarios flashed in front of you and made you more awake than ever at the feeling of the hand you were lying on your thigh being covered with his. You shifted closer, a jolt of adrenaline running through your body while entwining your fingers with his, heartbeat accelerating profusely. Nakado seemed surprised of your eager behavior, almost taken aback by it because how could someone like yourself be into him so much as to accept him for what he was and ignore all the rumors surrounding him, did you think the only way to find out the truth about him was to form an intimate connection of some kind with him or were you just that naive? He couldn’t figure it out, no matter how much he thought about it it seemed to puzzle him more than before when seeing you eager like you were now. 

You were melting into his touch in such a delicious and easy way, his hand was bigger than yours and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel when his fingertips would be digging into your soft skin. Nakado quickly finished his coffee, the sunlight beaming on his raven hair making him look better then you had ever thought a simple matter of lighting could, his hand never leaving yours as you struggled to stay still and tried to hide your nervousness by putting your art supplies inside your bag, you felt his stare, heavy, lustful and too serious for a situation like this but you couldn’t help but love it more with every second that passed. 

“As I said, I’m all yours, whatever you might need.”

You thought your imagination was tricking you but you definitely heard him huff in amusement and squeezed your hand, Nakado patiently waited for you to finish your latte. His gaze was focused on the outside and watched the people frantically pass by as if he was on the lookout for somebody he knew, he needed to concentrate to find a way to bring you to his home without being seen by people that could recognize him, you were so blissfully unaware of all his problems and that’s how he wanted to keep you. Dragging you in the rabbit hole that was his past would be too much both for him and you to bear, he liked your young innocence and refusal in believing someone could be inherently a bad person until you saw it for yourself, one might call it recklessness but even that just added to your charm. Once you were done with your latte he quickly stood up and you noticed how tall he was, he easily towered over both you and most men as well and it made your mouth water.

“Come, let’s go somewhere more private.”

He watched you hastily wear your jacket and grab your bag as you tried hard to contain your enthusiasm when he opened the door for you, briefly smiling at him you took note of the fact that he wasn’t wearing his usual gray sweatpants or work uniform that you had grown used to seeing him in but a more fitted black pair of pants. He walked quickly while still thinking about what route might be the best for you not to be seen with him and you struggled to keep up with his pace for a while, he slowed down to wait for you once you followed him back to a smaller secondary street and you accelerated your pace just a little before stopping next to him. He lingered for a second next to you, his gaze scanning for anyone who might be near before continuing down the same street, matching your pace and seeming a bit more at ease than he was before with less people around him. You smiled at the seemingly rare moment of calm Nakado seemed to be living, one of his hands rested on your shoulder and guided you through the smaller streets you were unfamiliar with until you reached another main one that lead directly to a newer apartment complex. 

You smiled meekly as Nakado searched his pockets for the keys, the calm in his movements contrasting with the nervousness that more and more pervaded your body, a fantasy that you were ashamed didn’t leave you alone for a long while was finally becoming something more than just a product of your imagination. The lock on the door clicked open as he let you in with a hint of awkwardness in his voice, obviously not being used to having guests especially with his house looking like he’d just moved in. You weren’t going to ask him why his place was so devoid of anything you could remotely associate to being his apart from countless books all piled up in a corner of the kitchen, it was a bit scary when you thought about it better: you were of the opinion that every rumor had some truth to it and when Nakado’s place looked like someone who was always on the run, ready to completely disappear from a place and just go somewhere completely else at any given time it was more than natural that people would start speculating on him and his past. 

“Listen, if you don’t want this just leave. I’m not forcing you to do anything.”

He had sensed your unease quickly, the annoyance in his voice palpable, but you shook your head, snapping out of your thoughts and quickly approaching him to show that you wanted him now more than ever and smashed your lips against his. He was quick to kiss you back with the same eagerness as you did, forcing you closer to his body which you finally had the opportunity to feel against yours with one of his hands gripping your waist harshly. He deepened the kiss even more by biting on your lower lip, making you gasp in pain and giving him the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth, seeing your cheeks redden and your eyelids blissfully flutter shut gave him the push he needed to pull away, lightly sucking on your tongue and making you let out a pleased moan.

You didn’t even have the time to catch your breath that he continued his abuse on your lips, neck bent down to be impossibly closer to you while you instinctively tried to do the same thing by staying on your toes and tangling one of your hands in his hair, every kiss of yours was filled with raw emotion and you hoped he would understand just what he was doing to you and you felt him give you a last, teasing kiss on the corner of your lips before pulling away completely and getting rid of his jacket, you doing the same just to stop feeling as out of place as an apartment you’d never been to would allow you, with a man you wanted to be close with but were scared to tell him. 

Even being shoved forcefully against a wall near to a slightly open window felt good when he was doing it, you squealed lightly from the pain, or maybe it was a moan, he tilted your face up for you to meet his gaze and eagerly waiting for his next move. He was satisfied with how after kissing for such a short while you were already putty in his arms, so submissive and loving just for him while he started attacking your neck with delicate kisses at first and meticulously searching for a spot to bite down while your hands snaked under the shirt he was wearing to touch his back. It was warm against your freezing hands and you felt him shiver against your body, letting out a hiss while looking at you, an amused smirk on your lips.

“So fucking cold…” 

He muttered between his breath before biting down on a tender spot on your neck, a sweet revenge for pulling him closer to you with your icy hands. You trembled against him, a spark of pleasure traveling through your body in tandem with Nakado sucking on your skin, it made you dig your fingernails into his back but he didn’t seem to care at all. You had already lifted up most of his shirt so he parted from you, your legs giving up under the weight of your body as you slid onto your knees while taking in the vision of him getting rid of his shirt. 

He didn’t seem to mind seeing you like that, especially when you went to softly kiss right above his hip, the muscles of his abdomen contracting slightly at the contact of your lips so near to his erection. You always wondered how big he was, if he would stretch your holes as nicely as he did in your fantasies and from what you could see you weren’t disappointed.

Before you had any chance of going further he dropped on his knees as well, bending down slightly to kiss you again with fervor and such urgency it started making you dizzy as you weakly attempted to match his pace. Nakado missed the feeling of his lips against someone else’s, it had been so long since the last time he even remotely thought about kissing someone, memories coming back and making him feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day, and if he were to close his eyes even if just for a second he wasn’t feeling your touch and voice but  _ hers.  _ Even when he was looking to distract himself the only thing he was hoping wouldn’t resurface did just that and he felt repulsed by himself enough to abruptly pull away, meeting your dazed and slightly sleepy gaze.

You asked him what was wrong, that soft smile of yours feeling safe and intimate in a way. If anyone else were to stroke his cheek in the way you were doing he would’ve swatted their hand away immediately and turned around but it seemed to be just what he needed at that time to ground himself back to reality. Silently he went to work on your shirt, his impatience almost making him rip it apart and sending buttons flying everywhere, the look on your face would certainly be priceless for him, already so submissive you wouldn’t even been able to muster up the courage to protest in favor of covering yourself. Maybe one day that would happen, if you were so daring to decide to stick around that was, the thought of you becoming a regular presence in his life made him feel conflicted as even the changes that one would define positive were starting to unnerve him. 

Nakado exhaled silently when seeing you wiggling your shirt off, more of your skin meeting the colder air and making his lips part slightly in awe. His hand traced down your neck, then your collarbone until finally giving one of your breasts a light squeeze as the palm of his hand was brushing against your still covered nipple and it made you instinctively lean closer to his body. The warmth radiated by his hand was luring you closer to him and you felt Nakado’s other hand creep on your thigh and under your skirt.

“Such a sensitive chest, aren’t you ashamed it’s so easy to make you squirm? Might even leave a few marks on your body if you ask me gently.”

You got even closer to him, the thought of him claiming you, leaving something that would remind you of the fact that only he could make you feel so nervous yet excited at the same time ignited something new in you, being almost as close as to sit in his lap without even realizing it. He pressed his forehead against yours, noses bumping together and his eyes boring into yours lustfully.

The hand that was previously on your breast was now gripping harshly at your jaw, keeping you confined in that position that felt oddly out of place, so far away from anything carnal: his hair brushing against your forehead and your nose burning onto his chin, your lips curled into a smile as you could just stay like that forever. His hand was now tangled between the strands of your hair and gripping it at the roots, obviously not willing to lose the control he had over you just yet.

“Do it, I don’t care if you'll be harsh but I want you to touch me more.”

He closed his eyes and pecked your lips innocently one last time, feeling you smile against him before pulling you closer urgently so that you were now sitting in his lap and he could attack your neck again, harsher than before. His lips made you feel goosebumps on your skin when he was nibbling on your collarbone and watching the skin redden because of his teeth, he struggled for a moment with your bra before taking it off and exposing your chest, his hand barely grazed one of your nipples and you felt your whole body twitch beneath his touch. There was a gleam of lust in Nakado’s eyes when realizing how responsive you were to his warm hands touching ever so lightly against your sensitive breasts, the way your hands held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and making him feel the same dull sting you experienced when he was biting you. He needed more of the sounds you made when both in pain but also so aroused by it and he decided to kiss further down, stopping for a second to faintly feel your heartbeat just above your breast to then take your nipple into his mouth.

You tried your best to contain yourself when moaning out his name, scared of disturbing whoever lived in the apartment above him but it was so easy to lose yourself in the pleasure as you were already pent up before even entering his apartment thanks to the constant presence of his hand on your shoulder, it made you wish he could just take you there for everyone to see. You were certain that if he were to enter you now you would come on the spot without him having to do a thing, that’s how much you needed him. It would further feed his ego for sure and make him more of a tease but you couldn’t bring yourself to hate it, you loved when he ever so slightly flicked your nipple with his tongue just to see how you’d react, feel that little twitch in your body that turned him on to no end.

Sliding your hands down his back you could lightly feel his vertebrae and his skin was soft beneath your fingertips, after letting go of your abused nipple Nakado began to bite down your soft flesh and sucking harshly enough to leave a mark right on your breast, he then pulled away to look at his work to then graze his lips over the still hot skin from the contact of his tongue. You looked at it too, smiling in satisfaction before encouraging him further by gently pressing yourself against him, you felt his hardness against your thigh and by grinding against him and that made him groan softly while his hand lightly squeezed your breast in response, as much as he loved how soft they were the desire for him to slide his fingers inside you and feel just how tight you were for him was becoming more and more urgent inside of him.

He figured he would nibble on your collarbone for just a little more until your skin had reddened and the marks of his teeth were visible, a clear sign of him and you deciding to both abandon yourselves to each other and surrender to the lust that has been controlling your actions ever since entering the apartment. Your hand wandered to his crotch and feeling his hardness against your palm, you felt Nakado gasp and warm air hitting your clavicle so you started slowly massaging him while making sure to take in all the little reactions you were sure he was trying to hide: the way his hips tired to grind ever so slightly against your now warm hand, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly and his pupils widening. You expected him to be more impatient than what he was showing himself to be in everyday life but you didn’t mind him going slow and taking his time to please you. His hands started to palm your rear and lift your skirt up while searching for the zipper before finally pulling it down and revealing your soft thighs his hand caressing up and down while toying with your underwear, the pent up tension in your lower region made you even more sensitive than ever, he slid them down in one quick motion with the cold air immediately hitting you.

The rougher texture of Nakado’s pants made it awkward for you because even that made you twitch upon sitting down because of how pent up you were, your hand brushed again over his crotch as you quickly unzipped him, his member proudly erect in front of you, leaking profusely from the swollen head. His hips thrusted a little towards your direction to see your reaction on seeing how your wetness would smear onto the piece of fabric that was still separating his skin from yours, the involuntary moan that escaped your lips was proof of how as humiliating as it was to be so desperate to be able to feel pleased only with someone’s thigh it was also so hot, even though he was letting you get away with touching him he wasn’t going to give the control he had on you up. 

“I always thought you’d look cute when submitting to someone, but like this it’s just too much. ” 

He breathed into your ear, hot air grazing your skin while he gripped your hips and guiding you to an agonizingly slow pace, his gaze was all over your body while watching how even the slightest friction against your wetness seemed to push you closer to your peak: you were beautiful in his eyes, the thought of that little innocence left in you being slowly eaten away by the building up lust in your body was so inherently perverted and the knowledge of being the cause of those breathy moans and silent pleas made it that more exciting. 

“Makes me want to see how cute your expressions will be when I’m inside.”

Nakado thought that seeing corpses, so many corpses every other day for the last 10, maybe 15 years of his life might have desensitized him to seeing anyone’s naked body, even in settings that were far away from the sterile coldness of his workplace. Even though your body was warm when pressed against his own, lips ghosting over his shoulder and then his neck while still grinding against his thigh it reminded him of the way too familiar procedure of opening someone up, scalpel sliding from one shoulder to the mid chest and leaving a visible cut behind, and then again on the other side without meeting any resistance, no feedback whatsoever that could indicate that what once was a human being could have been alive at one point or another. Tracing the curve of your waist and feeling how your back arched towards him without the rubbery barrier of a pair of latex gloves separating his hand from your skin felt unfamiliar, you started kissing your way up his neck and stop to bite on his jaw. His fingers tightened around your body, dug into your skin while you heard him choke back a small groan upon your tongue licking further up until your soft lips met the lobe of his ear, your nostrils were filled with the smell of his hair and having him so close and were compelled to admit just how long you had wanted him.

“I wondered too, many times actually.”

You murmured coyly into his ear, the timid smile on your face turning into a slight smirk when one of your hands slid down his chest, making Nakado would tense under the touch of your fingers. You had seen how many people were intimidated by him, the harshness of his voice almost sounding like a growl whenever he would lose his patience and lash out, as much as you feared he would snap at some of your behaviors yet it never happened, you wondered many times if maybe you had managed to silently get under his skin and crawl into a soft spot he hid deep inside so that nobody else were to see it. Was there even such a spot in a heart that was filled with grief and anger? Even if it would turn out to be non existent, irredeemably filled with the same grief that had fueled him for so long at least he seemed to relax in your presence, melt into your touch and that was enough for you.

“Does this mean you touched yourself right here to the thought of me filling you to the brim and pounding into you? I’m flattered, I’ll make sure the only thing you’ll be able to scream is my name when that happens.”

You nodded upon feeling one of his hands make its way to your inner thigh and brush just briefly against your entrance, you were so tired and pent up from the teasing and when you finally felt two of his fingers prod against your drenched entrance you desperately tried to get them to sink further into your heat as your walls fluttered around the sudden yet pleasurable intrusion. They were thick and made you feel fuller than your slender ones ever could and you let out a loud moan the deeper they went inside you, his other hand pushed you down delicately until your back was flush with the wooden floor underneath you before he started thrusting in and out of your cunt in a pace brutal enough that your hips started matching his movements and your breasts were jiggling lightly every time Nakado decided to make you squirm by hitting a spot that made you tighten up more around him.

“Haaaa… feels so good, please don’t stop...”

The way your fists balled up in ecstasy when his thumb started massaging your clit signaled him how close you were to your peak, you opened your eyes just slightly enough to take a good look at his face, his lips slightly curled up into a smirk and gaze locked into yours upon realizing you were staring at him. He took the chance now that you were staring at him and started pumping faster and scissoring your insides to stretch them even further, you moaned loudly and shut your eyes again as the pleasure was becoming almost overwhelming to then feel his fingers slow down again.

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to look at me while I’m getting you off.”

Upon doing as you were told Nakado let out a pleased hum at your obedience, his length was still swollen, untouched and leaking profusely with a bead of his pre come dripping right on your thigh. You were so close you could feel your legs trembling, your breathing become more ragged and were struggling to keep your gaze fixated on him.

“I- I’m going to cum, it’s too much just make me-“

Your words were cut off by another particularly hard thrust, his other hand brushed the hair that landed on your forehead, a tender gesture that felt more like a crack in his otherwise cold demeanor and it bought a smile on your face.

“You’re almost there, if you want to come then moan for me: tell me how my fingers stretching that tight cunt of yours are making you feel.”

You blushed upon hearing his request, but the desperate need for release played with your mind more than you’d ever admit, making you say things that under normal circumstances would make you stutter quite a bit.

“It’s just like I always imagined it, I love how thick your fingers are inside me, how they stretch me… it’s driving me crazy please don’t stop.”

You whined, his name rolling out of your lips so deliciously Nakado felt himself throbbing he felt the need to lean closer to you until his face was mere inches from yours and felt your ragged breath against his cheek. Your lips were slightly parted and never looked more inviting and kissable, Nakado felt his head being pulled down gently until his lips met yours and only then realized he was caught staring at them. 

You felt like you had gotten the hang of reading him, he always seemed like the person who wouldn’t voice his wishes and desires but would act on them directly without telling anybody, his eyes were what was going to tell you where he wanted to attack next and you could predict his moves and anticipate them. It had been a while since he hadn’t looked at a pair of lips without needing to open a lifeless mouth up and look for the elusive signs of whoever decided to ruin his life for their wicked pleasure. 

Attacking defenseless women was a crime for spineless people, the thought that you could be one of the potential victims had his stomach twist and turn: the places he was now exploring with his tongue could reveal the familiar red goldfish imprinted on the back of your mouth once on the autopsy table and if Nakado had to be the one finding out about it was going to be the last drop to finally make him snap. He never defined himself as a protective person but you were just like Yukiko, known for trying to be as independent as possible not to be a burden on anyone’s shoulders and living on your own trying to find your place in a way too big world, trusting people came easy enough to you that you came home with someone you only met at a cafe, he sucked on your tongue hard while you finally came around his fingers, clenching around them and not wanting the feeling of fullness gone. 

You let out a weaker moan, your energies lacking more than before while riding out your orgasm but you were still more vigilant than ever and wanting Nakado inside of you. Your hands were tangled into his hair and you smashed your lips back together, his fingers left your entrance and you suddenly left empty and wanted to be filled again.

He lifted the two fingers previously used to pleasure you to reveal they were coated with your come, thick and translucent as it was dripping down his digits. He stuck them into his mouth, pink lips wrapping around them as his tongue was swirling around them to make sure to catch every last drop of you. He hummed in appreciation upon your taste hitting his taste buds while sitting back on his knees, he realized that maybe he should’ve considered eating you out rather than making you cum this quickly with his fingers alone, you tasted so sweet and upon kissing you again you could faintly taste yourself on his lips.

“Still want me to fuck you? You’re still trembling from earlier and I wouldn’t want to overstimulate you, even though I figure you might like that.”

Your lips curved into a small smile and you pulled his head down again to place a kiss on the corner of his lips, the look on his face, a mixture of being pleasantly surprised and slightly embarrassed for keeping a small gesture like that in such high regards, his eyes widened slightly as you shook your head no to answer his question, your hand wrapping around his long neglected length, hot and slightly sticky in your hand to pump it a few times and make Nakado’s knees waken.

“Didn’t you promise me you wanted to make me forget anything but your name? I want you more than before and I think you do too. You’ve made me feel so good and it would be unfair if I were the only one having fun.”

Nakado sighed in defeat once again, feeling the heat of your entrance against his tip, dark eyes boring into yours when you wrapped your legs around his waist.

His hands pinned your hips to the ground, rendering your lower body unable to move, you stared back at him and noticed his features soften upon finally entering you, eyes closing shut when trying to contain himself and thrust into you slowly. You felt every inch of him splitting you apart just like you had fantasized about, trying to relax to make it less painful and letting out a throaty moan when he was fully inside, only to then feel him pull out completely just to look at how you’d react at that: a mixture of pain and pleasure plastered on your face because even though it had been some time since you last had sex it still felt so good to be filled to the brim, deliciously stretched out and feel Nakado’s weight against your own.

“You’re still tight as fuck, tell me if it hurts too much.”

You nodded again and his hips snapped more harshly than before and you felt the same kind of fullness once again, you squealed and your body trembled just slightly against Nakado’s, you wanted him close enough to be able to press yourself against his chest and feel more of his weight and warmth against you. You weren’t sure if it would become too intimate then but your lust clouded mind was begging you to feel his lips against yours, your hands traveled to his back and felt his muscles slightly contracting as he thrusted again inside you to make sure you’d get used to his size. He stopped when he felt your hands pushing him more against you and muttered a low “what” hoping he didn’t hurt you.

“Wanna come closer? You’re so warm and I want to kiss you more.”

Nakado complied wordlessly, giving you some time to readjust so that your legs were still clinging around his hips. He loved how nicely you clenched around him and the softness he felt when you pulled him down enough for his chest to be flush with yours, he started moving more harshly when he noticed you were comfortable again, immediately feeling your nails dig into the skin on his back and your face hiding in the crook of his neck because of how overwhelming everything felt. Your last orgasm had left you sensitive and more responsive than before to every harsh thrust that seemed to hit spots deeper inside you than the last did.

Your cries of pleasure made everything feel more right in his head, at least you were enjoying this while gifting him some kind of relief: since the day of Yukiko’s death he swore to wholly dedicate himself to finding who did it, unable to accept that she was gone so suddenly and without any logical reason, that her case had been reduced just a to statistic, one of the many victims that got chosen by some degenerate just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The fact that nobody seemed to believe the theory that there was something more than just a murderer randomly selecting her as his victim was starting to make him think that maybe it really was just that: a causality among the many, no matter how hard he tried to collect evidence it still seemed like he wasn’t getting anywhere and after so many years he was starting to lose hope too. 

His thrusts became harder as the memories of the past were bubbling up again no matter how hard he had repressed them, he didn’t know what he was chasing exactly, it wasn’t his release but more of your reactions; He wanted your moans to cover the muffled screams of Yukiko that were pervading his mind while a stranger was attacking her from behind and bringing her who knows where, a slow and agonizing fight while he was just pounding harder and harder inside you and mentally begging that it would make him snap out of the flashback. His breathing had become more ragged the more his pace was erratic and lacking in rhythm, a cacophony of moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room, still not enough to drown out the cries of help of the woman he once loved that echoed through Nakado’s head. He felt something warm flow down his cheeks and he realized that a few lonely tears had made their way down his face, a choked back sob, barely audible with everything that was going in that empty room made you instinctively hug him more, pepper kisses onto his neck and shoulder blades to try and comfort him.

He didn’t seem to stop, your tenderness was only fueling him further to keep going as you started struggling to talk because of everything feeling so overwhelmingly good, one of your hands tangled back into his hair, messy just as the man who had been in your head so much and you were now able to touch, to maybe clear up some of that mist around his past that made him so infamous. You scratched his scalp lightly in a more affectionate fashion which caused him to lift his head up and your gaze meeting his, a different light in his eyes as his features softened and he stopped just for a moment to peck your lips chastely, watching a smile bloom on your face.

“You’re too fucking caring for your own good, don’t worry about me too much.”

A bittersweet laugh left your lips, slightly reddened from kissing so much yet still needing more.

“I’ve been worrying about you for a long time already: barricading yourself, hiding your pain like you always did just made it a bit harder to notice.”

The hint of a smile was visible on Nakado too now, the cheesiness and honesty of your words making their way through the hard shell that had taken him 10 years to build, not shattering it but still leaving a small entry point that just you knew about.

“The least thing I can do then is get you off again, you look like you haven’t slept in days and neither have I.”

You smirked tiredly and nodded yes, he thrusted into you once more and immediately picked up the brutal pace from before while his lips went to attack your chest to kiss the flesh of your breast, his teeth slightly dragging and leaving a reddish sign behind them and the breathing against your skin gradually becoming a symphony of moans and deep groans, he kissed his way up again, voice vibrating against the skin of your neck.

“This might tire us out just right then, we both deserve the sleep.”

You moaned into his ear while tugging on his hair and guiding his lips to nibble your jaw, one of his hands was now roaming all over your body to feel you melt further into his touch and moan upon him squeezing and brushing his fingertips over your most sensitive areas, he squeezed your breast lightly and then traveled upwards until finding your hand, fingers entwining and squeezing tightly. Your eyes fluttered shut upon Nakado hitting a spot deep inside you that made you cry out loud and tense up, he started hitting that spot over and over again with his length throbbing as your walls were clenching around it, he was tensing up too and you tilted your face to be able to meet his lips to sloppily kiss him again. This time it was you who started exploring his mouth and he simply followed your lead, you even managed to hear him try and choke back a moan when biting down his lower lip.

He pulled away from you with a string of saliva connecting your tongues, a bead of sweat was rolling from Nakado’s chin over to his collarbone and disappearing from your sight, your thighs were trembling and burned a little from how hard they were wrapped around the older man’s waist and you simply let them fall down again and spread your legs further to allow him to go even deeper inside you. He wouldn’t last much, depriving himself of most carnal pleasures for so long had left him frustrated and contributed to stress him even further along with everything that seemed to revolve around him all the time, the feeling of ever growing pleasure that was pervading his body because your insides fit around him so snugly, almost as if you were made just for each other made his cold demeanor crack and making him act more desperate than he would want to show when his mind wasn’t clouded with lust.

His hand untangled itself from yours to travel between your legs and attack your clit, it was over sensitive from earlier and the harsh treatment from Nakado pinching and flicking it made your hips start moving in tandem with his and your back arch even more towards him until your chest was glued to his, your moans were becoming more high pitched the closer to your second release you were, it escalated to the point where you couldn’t form a sentence that made sense, eyes rolling towards the back of your skull and moaning out his name and not much else.

“Fuck I’m going to come, just a bit more…”

He groaned in your ear, his voice sounding more tired and desperate than before and sending a wave of pleasure down your spine and making you clench around him. You had to admit his voice had always turned you on, you had thought many times of Nakado teasing you by whispering all sorts of dirty things in your ear, pointing out how desperate and wet you were for him and biting your ear while you were touching yourself and getting off to him, but now it was all real and even better than you could have imagined, you called out his name desperately because you were almost over the edge, the muscles in your lower belly tightening more than before and Nakado throbbing inside you, your eager words fueling him further while his lips collided once more with yours and frantically shoving his tongue inside once more.

When you came your whole body shivered and tensed up around him, your arms were keeping him close to you as your nails left some light scratch marks down his back as proof of how senseless he had fucked you, your moans were muffled by his lips over yours and his eyes were open just enough to take in just how blown wide your pupils were and how lustful your face was upon riding out your orgasm. The slight stinging of your nails against his skin and the way you rhythmically clenched around him made Nakado come shortly after with a few more sloppy thrusts, his seed hot and sticky inside of you, the thought of him claiming you in such an intimate way making you moan weakly one last time before you slumped back on the ground, all your stamina gone all of a sudden. 

You kissed Nakado once more in a more affectionate fashion before parting and feeling the weight of his body against yours as he slumped too on the ground and catching his breath. You wanted to stay like that forever: the warmth of his body engulfing you and making you feel safe while you tangled your hand in his hair again, massaging his scalp and playing with the dark locks with a relaxed smile plastered on your face. It took both a while to calm down and wait for the post coital bliss to slowly fade away, you eventually closed your eyes, positive that you’d fall asleep with Nakado still inside and slumped over your tired body yet you felt him move his hips and pull out you, seed mixed with your own come dripping out of your hole and on the floor. 

His hand brushed a few strands of hair from your forehead to better look at your satisfied yet exhausted face, like you imagined everything that happened today had consumed the last energies your bodies had, your eyes opened just slightly to meet his gaze and caught him staring as he stood up again, reaching his hand out to yours as an invite to stand up too. As much as you thought you’d lack the strength to move you grabbed his hand and pulled yourself up too, feeling a little embarrassed when your knees threatened to give up in front of him.

“I have a bed in that room, if you want you can sleep there for a while.”

You smiled at the appealing offer but really didn’t want to end up falling asleep with him going who knows where while you were alone in a place unfamiliar to you, having him by your side under the covers would have been much better and by now you learnt that it didn’t take much to convince him to join you, it was at least worth a shot.

“What about you though?”

You asked, body shivering a little because of the cold air that filled the apartment and hit your skin mercilessly, you inched closer to him and let out a relaxed sigh while feeling your eyes close. He was absorbed in his thoughts about what to do once you both were done, part of him wanted to join you just as much as you wanted him to but he wasn’t sure if even after a sleepless night and your help his brain would finally grace him with a few hours of rest, if he were to follow the rational part of his mind would’ve probably gotten dressed again to go outside and wander around without any precise place in mind. 

Something about your tone when talking to him told him you wouldn’t let him go away this easily though, your hand had already grasped his and your lips curled up into a smirk. He prepared himself to give up on his plans to take a walk and follow your lead, in the end it already turned out to be a good idea once so now it came easier for him to trust you.

“Well since you don’t have any plans why don’t you get some rest too, you told me yourself you didn’t sleep last night.”

Nakado sighed while leading the way to what he considered the bedroom in his apartment while you triumphantly followed him, there was little to no furniture like what you had already seen of the place suggested so apart from a bed that was barely big enough for both and a small dresser there wasn’t anything interesting, the covers were all balled up in a corner of the mattress as he had kicked them all away from his body during a night of tossing and turning. He motioned for you to lay down, the soft cotton of the bedsheets feeling nicer than the bare hardwood floor against your back and you watched how Nakado awkwardly covered you with the now less crumpled blanket. You wondered if he used that bed much as the whole place seemed new, uncomfortably so and you could imagine why it was so hard for him to get some sleep as it felt more like a hotel more than a home. He wriggled his pants and underwear off with the same awkwardness as when he covered you up, too tired to care if you were sleepily staring at him all the way while he did and climbed on the bed to join you.

The warmth that engulfed the two of you was comforting and Nakado was starting to understand why you insisted that he’d sleep next to you, it was weird how just your presence seemed to make even his place somewhat homely, your soft breathing against his shoulder and your legs tangled with his made closing his eyes at least for a while seem so appealing, almost necessary in a way. A warm hand snaked around your waist to pull you closer, your body melting towards his immediately upon touching and you giggled because it was unlike him to act like he was doing now but also made sense because of the time you previously spent together, maybe you had seriously gotten under his skin and found the elusive soft spot left in his heart, or at least you hoped so, you felt a soft pair of lips on your forehead and that snapped you out of your thoughts, making you nuzzle even closer to him while smiling to yourself, happy that he seemed to somewhat enjoy your presence.

It had taken Nakado ten years, but finally he felt like he could close his eyes and forget everything, even if only for a few hours before going back to his usual routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I put way too much effort in this, thank you for reading this far.


End file.
